The Strange Case of Percy Jackson
by Daughterofbast154
Summary: Avengers read Percy Jackson! Thor knows what's going on, but he won't tell, much to the team's frustration. Will not ever be abandoned! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hello! I know you're thinking **_**She has too many stories**_** and stuff like that, but I must write! And I currently have no idea what to write for my other stories, so let's begin with the prologue!** **I don't own PJO or ****Avengers!(Runs away to start scribbling a battle plan to own PJO and Avengers)**

**Prologue**

**F**ury was reading over the reports of statues strangling each other, the Williamsburg bridge being destroyed, a huge oak tree in Central Park that was glowing, explosions on Mt. Tam, and other strange events when his day got messed up by old ladies.

"Nick Fury, these are books that may explain those incidents." the middle one said, throwing five books on Fury's lap.

"Oh yes, I especially liked it when-" the one on the left started.

"Spoiler alert!" the one on the right screeched.

Shushing her companions, the middle one said, " If you try to seek these people out before the end of these books, you will not escape with your life. Read these in the presence of the Avengers."

And with that, they took out a large bright orange sweater and knitted for a moment, then cut the string. Fury felt strange, like that line was someone's life. A bright flash of light forced Fury to look away.

"Agent Hill," Fury spoke into his com-link, "Assemble the Avengers."

An hour later, Fury walked into Stark Tower to find all of his team sitting around a table. He threw the file on the destruction to Thor. He munched on a Pop-tart while reading, so when he laughed, he started to choke on it. Natasha hit him on the back and pieces came flying out. He mourned the loss of a pop-tart for a moment, then passed it to Clint, who raised an eyebrow and passed it to Bruce, who laughed and passed it to Steve, who scratched his head and passed it to Tony, who Fury saw skimmed through it, but stopped and stared at the page on the statues, until Natasha waved her hand in front of his face and then he passed it on to her. Natasha read it quickly and threw it on the table.

"What does this have to do with us?" Steve asked.

"I was ambushed by three old ladies who ordered me to read these books with you." Fury said calmly. He tossed the books on the table.

Thor quietly said, "Would these ladies happen to knit?" Fury nodded. Thor paled and took in a shaky breath. "Then we shall read." Fury tossed Natasha the first book, which was called _The Lightning Thief._ Tony said, "Hold it!" Everyone looked at him. "I gotta order some pizza."

**R&R! LOL I think that was the best cliffhanger I've made so far! The chapters are gonna be longer than this, I hope. I'm going to wait for some reviews before I post another chapter so I know what you think I should change or hear what suggestions you have.**

**Bye!**

** -Daughterofbast154**


	2. Algebra Teachers Part 1

**Hello! I have to tell you all something. I am merging the story I adopted with this story! So, if you are looking for that one, look here :) I was disappointed in my self on my next chapter, so I am rewriting it. Blue cookies for all of my readers! (::) (::) Also, there are some spoilers for my other fanfics in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Avengers! **

**I am SO sorry for not updating! Up next, Chapter one!**

**Chapter 1**

A guard walked in. "I'm here to protect you during your reading. Names have power, you know?" she said. "And my name is Elizabeth. Only my close friends get to call me anything else. Jasmine should be here soon. And, Hawkeye, her father literally gave her a bow the day she was born. She's 17 now. I wouldn't challenge her to a competition."

Fury narrowed his good eye. "And exactly who sent you here?" he said.

"Someone more powerful than Thor."she said. "Care to explain?" Fury asked, glaring at her. She didn't flinch. What she did was so frightening to them that even Fury was scared. Her eyes slowly changed from hazel to gold, and a icy blue aura was surrounding her. "No." she said simply.

Thor made a obvious attempt to get as far away from her as possible. Another guard walked in and sat down. They both grabbed at the same pizza with inhumanly fast reflexes.

"You got it last time, Jasmine." Elizabeth said. 'Jasmine' reached for a different slice that was almost identical. "Jerk." Fury heard her mutter.

"Uh huh." Elizabeth said. "By the way, there is a god above you, Stark. Now, which god of mischief could it be? Hermes, Loki, or Mercury?"

Jasmine tilted her head. "I don't think Hermes or Mercury laugh like they belong in a mental hospital."

"Impossible! Loki is on Asgard!" Thor exclaimed.

"If you'll so kindly stay behind, we'll be right back." Jasmine said. She pulled out a gold bow and a quiver of silver arrows. Clint seemed to be drooling at the bow. Elizabeth reached to her belt. Fury thought she was going for a gun, but a sword was drawn from a hidden sheath. How did he miss that? The sword was leaf shaped, and was made with a type of bronze on one side, the other made from steel. They walked to the elevator. The Avengers all looked at him. _Crud_.

Steve POV

These girls must have been tests for a serum replicating mine. Obviously, they weren't normal humans. Especially Elizabeth. Steve was jolted out of his thoughts when plaster started falling from the ceiling. Some bright lights, and someone screaming in pain. Thor said, "That was not a child's scream."

I couldn't believe him. No. _Thor_ couldn't do that, so how could they? The elevator dinged, and the girls stepped out. They didn't have a single scratch on them. Not even I could do that. Behind them, Loki limped out, a large cut on his leg, and several small cuts on his arms and face. His hands were tied

with a rope that was bound together by a tight knot. A girl with blond hair and gray eyes appeared next to them. "... and I just saw you making flashes from the Empire State Building and I came to see what was going on." she continued. She was slapping a Yankees Cap on her hand. They all sat down on the couch. Elizabeth introduced her group. "I'm Elizabeth, this is Jasmine," she pointed to the second girl who had red hair and ice blue eyes, "and this is Annabeth." she finished, pointing to the blonde.

Thor started, "Ah, daughter of-"

Elizabeth coughed really loud, making it obvious that he wasn't supposed to say anything. Thor looked down at his Pop-Tart guiltily.

Annabeth took the book from Natasha. "We better read about Seaweed Brain now." she said.

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**Look, I never wanted to be a half-blood.**

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

A girl with black hair and blue eyes poofs into the room. "Percy, never give advice!" she screams.

_Okay then._ Steve thought. The girl sat down calmly on the same large couch as the other girls.

"Thalia, you scared the Hades out of them!" Annabeth chided.

**Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Boring." Elizabeth and Jasmine chorused.

"That's because your dad drove _them_ off!" Annabeth said. "It sounds a lot better to _us_."

"So there's like a whole race of you guys?" Tony asked.

Steve saw a mischievous glint in Elizabeth and Jasmine's eyes. They turned to Fury.

"Well, are there?" he demanded.

The duo smirked and made a sealing motion across their lips and mimed throwing a key away. Fury looked, well, furious. They motioned to Annabeth to read.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Remember when we changed sides?" Jasmine asked.

"How could I?" Elizabeth replied. "My own father tried to separate my soul from my body. And he thought it was okay to send a Keres to kill Robert." She clenched her fists. "I'm not even recognized as

the girl who stalled the entire army, or the girl who fought the leader, who was her dad, when she was eight! Nobody knows, it doesn't matter, does it? Not even to the boy I saved!" she was shouting now.

Jasmine put a firm hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth slowly unclenched her fists. Annabeth took this as a sign to keep reading.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think this is fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they_ sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

** I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

Thalia snorted. "Anyone could tell you that, Kelp Head."

"And he is your friend?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Cousin, actually. Our family tree is really messed up. Like Jaz is my niece, and Liz is my aunt, and I'm pretty sure my cousin will be my uncle soon." Thalia explained.

Elizabeth blushed and scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, which will make my oldest brother my dad... And make his dad his brother..." _**(A/N You know who this is if you've read Daughter of the Enemy)**_

Thalia shifted uncomfortably. "You know, being eternally single while everyone else has a relationship is kinda making me uncomfortable. Annabeth, please read."

**Yeah, you could say that.**

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan – twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

** I know – it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were.**

** But, Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

"I miss my brother." Elizabeth said.

Thalia's jaw dropped. "Wait. Oh gods, that makes him my uncle."

**Mr. Brunner was this middle aged guy in a motorized wheelchair.**

"Middle-age. _Right._" Elizabeth said sarcastically. That earned her some weird looks.

**He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection if Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"Percy! No wonder you are so stupid!" Annabeth chided.

"Okay, are you his aunt, niece, or cousin?" Fury asked.

"His wife and niece." she replied.

Bruce asked, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Not for us!" The group chorused.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

** Boy was I wrong.**

Thalia interrupted, " Before we read this part, since Nerd 1 and Nerd 2 over there-" she pointed to Elizabeth and Annabeth. "- made me read the whole series, I know what's up next, and I must say that Percy causes more trouble in a week than Mr. Glorious Purpose over there can do in a year." she finished, pointing at Loki.

Nobody asked how she was there.

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

"Uh huh." Thalia said. "Like that will ever happen."

Jasmine snickered. "He was determined to win our first capture the flag game."

Elizabeth burst into laughter. "Yeah...no."

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Kittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykittykitt ykitty!" Elizabeth shouted.

Steve looked at the couch. Jasmine looked too. "Elizabeth, did you eat that entire bag?!"

"Kitty." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Oh my gods. That was a _pound _of sour candy." Thalia said.

"Kitty-kitty." Elizabeth said, smiling.

Annabeth explained, "When she eats sour things, she gets _really _hyper. And she already has a severe case of ADHD. The last time she ate a pound of sour candy, was when she was eight. She fought a war with no armor and only two hunting knives. She only had one severe injury."

Loki spoke up. "Is that when her father tried to kill her?"

_I guess he thinks he can relate._ Steve thought.

There was almost an audible snap. "Yes, Loki, and now, as a present he gives me the weapon he used. I get his powers, his family, and everyone who knows stays away from me, because he attacked our home, and Manhattan, and tried to destroy the very thing that keeps you and your brother from fading, and because Jasmine and I fought for him." Elizabeth said in a sickly sweet tone.

Jasmine looked at her sternly. "Elizabeth, stop being negative! It never helps!" she shouted.

"KITTY!" Elizabeth retorted, sticking her tongue out.

Annabeth took some duct tape and put it over Elizabeth's mouth. "Anyway..."

** Grover was a easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was he only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs.**

"Poor guy." Natasha said.

**He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

** Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew that I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Go Percy!" Elizabeth shouted. Steve noticed that the duct tape was on the couch next to her.

"Liz, if you don't shut up..." Annabeth said, leaving a threat hanging.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Annabeth, but kept her mouth shut.

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

** He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

** "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

_**A/N:**_** I will be splitting this chapter in half so I can update sooner. So sorry about not updating sooner, hopefully I will update sooner with this experiment.**


End file.
